


Surreal Travels

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Born of Mogadore and Lorien [4]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, Summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: A sequel idea for A Touch of Healing





	Surreal Travels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this out here and make no guarantees I'll come back to it.

Deacon is gone, and as the two who’d known him, Serkova and Zakos have to go after him, grappling with their feeling for the odd Mog, and each other.


End file.
